Obe-Wwin Starkiler (character)
Obe-Wwin Starkiler was born on Corellia in 28 BBY during the Clone Wars. When he was 6 years old his parents, Jedi Knight Ral Starkiler and Savnia Starkiler, were killed by a Bounty Hunter who claimed to have been hired by a Sith Lord. The Bounty Hunter also kidnapped his brother, Atoc' Abes. I was trapped alone in a smoldering house, an unknown force told me to grab my dad's lightsaber and run. I was living on the streets in Coronet when my dad's old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, which is who I was named after discovered me and took me to the Jedi Council to see if I could be trained. Teenage Years After the initiation of Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, I joined General Rahm Kota's Rebellion and became Master Kota's apprentice. However, one day when Kota wouldn't let Obe assault a Star Destroyer with him, Obe killed everyone remaining in the Rebellion out of anger and fled to Dathomir to learn the ways of the Sith and hide from the Galactic Empire who had heard of what he had done and were searching for him. Early Adulthood When Obe was 17 he was allowed to dwell with the Nightsisters because of his strong presence in the dark side of the force. It was here where he learned many Dark Jedi powers such as the ability to shoot lightning from his fingertips and to strangle people from a distance. It was also here where he constructed his new lightsaber, which bore a red blade. When he was 18 he was sent with a detachment of Nightsisters to destroy a Singing Mountain clan outpost not far from the Nightsister Stronghold. He killed everyone, including the Nightsisters and took there Sith Holocrons to a cave on Dathomir. He lived here and studied the Holocrons for a year, he declared himself Darth Vectivus II. He began raiding Imperial Outposts for supplies, he wiped out an entire battalion of Stormtroopers alone, until only one remained. He shot a blast of lightning which blew open his helmet, He stared at him and asked "What is your name?" The stormtrooper replied shaking,"A...Atoc Abes..." I lowered my hood to reveal my face. Atoc stared in silence then finally asked "Obe?" I replied "I havent gone by that name in a long time, you better tell me how you know that name before I kill you." "Well from what I understand, when I was 5 my parents were killed by a Bounty Hunter, he kidnapped me, set fire to the house and left my brother inside. His name was Obe-Wwin Starkiler after my fathers friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi." "Well I dont go by that name now, It's Darth Vectivus." Atoc became my appretice under the name of Dath Gan. They both swore revenge on the Bounty Hunter who killed their parents, and the Sith Lord who hired him. New Sith Order Darth Tyranny, founded the ever-growing New Sith Order, with Darth Vectivus as the Grand Lord and Gan and Tyranny became Lords. The goal of the NSO is shrouded in secrecy, although, when the time is right, they will have their vengeance and make thenselves known. Category:Player characters